Her Happiness
by DarkFlareFox
Summary: Just a another oneshot staring another imperial Dragonborn and Shahvee the Argonian found at the Windhelm docks. Hope you Enjoy.


_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own TES: Skyrim. It is the sole property of Bethesda studios. If I did own Skyrim there would be more then 1 female Argonian in the game that you could marry.**

If you were to ask Shahvee if she was happy before she married to her husband she would often tell you that "Sometimes life puts you in difficult circumstances you didn't choose, but being happy or unhappy is a choice you make" but the truth was she really was unhappy with her life. It wasn't until one day while she was working at the tanning racks down at the Windhelm docks her life took a turn for the better after meeting the Dragonborn.

She fondly remembers the day she first caught sight of the Imperial Dragonborn Sillian Archer on the docks that day. He wasn't wearing a helmet so his rugged but handsome face was showing sporting a strong jaw, jet black hair neatly combed back and if the heavy set of ebony Armour he wore was any indication he had a well toned body. But the thing that caught her attention the most was his hardened sapphire blue eyes were looking right at her. His movements were sharp and aware like a saber cat stalking towards her almost taunting her, daring her to run so he could engage in a wicked game of chase.

When he had finally reached her his face softened up just a little bit before he told her the reason why he had approached her. Apparently her friend Malthyr Elenil from up at the gray quarters noticed the Dragonborn entering The White Phial alchemy shop and told him that a close friend from the docks was in need of some help. Shahvee told him about her amulet of Zenithar stolen by the bandits of Stony creek cave and pleaded him to be careful. A few days later after Sillian returned her Zenithar amulet and stopped an attempted murder on her life. he once again approached her but this time he presented her a gold wedding ring with 3 flawless amethyst's, as the custom in Black Marsh.

The wedding was quite beautiful. Shahvee wore a pure white velvet gown with gold filigree. Sillian wore a fine set of dark blue velvet clothing with a snow saber cat cape. The guests that showed up to the wedding included the housecarl Lydia, Shahvee's friend Malthyr, Faendal, Lucan & Camilla Valerius, Hadvar, Alvor & Sigrid and lastly Saadia. Once vows were exchanged and the custom rings blessed by Mara were given Shahvee and Sillian shared a brief kiss they quickly debated on where they were going to live. However instead of living in Windhelm it was decided they were going to live in Whiterun because it is a far more friendly place.

At first the people of Whiterun gave questioning looks to the Dragonborn when he and his new wife walked into the city holding hands being all lovey-doves however no one actually openly voiced their opinions on it. Shahvee was quite surprised on how quickly Whiterun got use to see the Argonian being in the city, she was also able to open up a small stall where she sold some of the things her husband had brought home from his adventures that the Jarl would often send him on. Shahvee was able to make quite a few friends within the city such as Ysolda, Lydia, Carlotta Valentia, and others that would visit her.

"Good even Shahvee, have any more jewelery for sell today?" Ysolda greeted to the Argonian standing behind the stall who wasn't paying attention to the Nordic woman.

"Um Shahvee? Hello?" Ysolda waved her hand in front of Shahvee's face causing her to come back to reality.

"Oh good evening their Ysolda, I didn't know you where there." Shahvee apologized to the Nord giving her the best smile she could muster.

"That's quite alright, so what were you thinking about?" the Nord inquisitively asked.

"Just thinking back to how me and Sillian first meet, how I told you the story yet?" Shahvee said back to her.

"Only about a dozen times Shahvee." Ysolda grumbled while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well how can I help you then?" Shahvee inquired as she showed her stock. Ysolda looked over her the stock of various items before pointing to a silver ruby ring.

"How much for this one?" Ysolda questioned.

"Normally I would sell that for 125 septims by for you dear I will depart with it for 60." She flashed a toothy smile to the woman.

"Sounds reasonable enough, I'll take it." Ysolda replied as she began to count out the coin. After another hour or so of somewhat slow business Shahvee packed up the stall and set out for Breezehome. When she walked in Shahvee noticed a few things but mainly the twin ebony swords and bow that were sitting on the weapon rack with various pieces of gear neatly stacked in the corner which meant that Sillian was finally home.

"Sillian, you there love? Lydia, anyone here?" Shahvee called out but got no response. She waited for a few seconds but still got no response so she cautiously waked upstairs to find the bedroom door was closed. She approached the door and quietly knocked on the door.

"Sillian, you awake?" she asked before waiting a moment then opening the door. There sitting in the middle of the bedroom on a wooden chair was Sillian staring right at her. It was the same exact look he gave her the day they first meet on the docks of Windhelm.

"Sillian, I-is there something wrong dear?" she asked stuttering slightly. He gave no response before standing up and walking dangerously slow towards her never breaking eye contact. She began to back up out of concern as Sillian got closer and closer to her but eventually backed up against the wall of the house.

"S-Sillian stop it right now." Shahvee demanded with her voice whimpering a little out of fear. Once he got within arms length Sillian lashed out and quickly grabbed her wrists pinning her arms to the wall. He looked her in the eyes for a few moments before quickly giving his wife a slightly clumsy but passionate kiss surprising the Argonian. The two of them kissed for a few seconds before Sillian broke away to start trailing butterfly kisses down her jaw to the soft and tender flesh of her neck.

"Sillian what are you do AHH!" She moaned out loudly from the light bites her husband was leaving behind. When his lips left the side of her neck Shahvee left out a small groan of protect which caused Sillian to lightly chuckle at his wife.

"If you like that my love they you will most surely like the next assault I'm about to commence." Sillian quietly whispered into his wife's ear causing her to shutter in delight. Carefully picking up his wife Sillian carried her into their room and gently laid her down on the bed to climb on top of her proceeding to undress her. Once her shirt came off Shahvee shivered as Sillian's tongue traveled from the valley between her breasts, his hand skillfully snaking its way down to her skirt to undo the buckle on them. The skirt slid off to reveal her modest groin coverings, giving his wife a quick flash of teeth Sillian proceeded to bite the coverings off freeing Shahvee's already pulsing core.

"oh sweet Mara" Shahvee hissed at her husband buried his face between her legs inhaling her scent and released a deep lustful growl into her core. As Sillian's face was buried into his wife's womanhood he took a quick lick causing Shahvee's breath to catch in the back of her throat and her body to quiver in please. Shahvee almost saw stars as she felt his tongue glide across her moistened pussy. "Sillian...you shouldn't..." She lost her voice to the void as he took another and another, his efforts bring forth more of her juices. She tried to clutch at his hair, to pull him from her legs. "That's... so dirty..." she tired desperately to shove him away, to make him stop, but it was for naught. He settled his hands around her waist, both grasping a cheek of her ass, pulling her in and pressing his lips against her vagina. Pleasured tears leaked down her face as she gasped his name, his hands loosening their hold on his hair and settling at the sides of his head, lightly pulling at him as she begged him for more.

Shahvee felt a pressure building in her loins, like a bow string ready to snap. It built to the point that it was almost painful, her body crying out for release. It wouldn't take much, she cried in her mind. Breaths came out as panting whines, worlds as moans for more. Just a little more...

"Sillian...Sillian!" She sounded almost afraid as she cried his name. It was the only thing that she could say before her entire body clenched and the string in the pit of her stomach finally broke. Her vision swam with exploding stars as she fell back on the mattress.

Sillian was fully prepared for the torrent of fluid that gushed from her opening, soaking his lips and chin with milky liquid as he tried his best to drink the fluid which oddly enough tasted like the spiced wine he once drank in Solitude.

Leaving his wife to bask in the afterglow of her orgasm Sillian climbed off the bed to undo the buckles and clasps that held his ebony Armour in place. Once they were done Sillian left the heavy piece of Armour covering his torso fall the floor revealing the lean but powerful muscles he possessed. Next his hand moved to undo every clasp and strap of his ebony grieves and boots setting them beside his ebony cuirass.

Sillian crawled back onto the bed and place his now throbbing manhood at Shahvee's entrance causing her to panic slightly as she looked into his eyes with uncertainly.

"We don't have to do this you know." Sillian whispered into her ear trying to calm his love.

"No I want to but I'm just...afraid." her voice just barely audible.

"You know I would never want to hurt you Shahvee." he quietly said.

"I know so just go in...but don't stop, okay?" she calmly said to he.

Giving her a nod, Sillian repositioned himself at her core she pulled him forward just a little, her eyes widened as he slowly pressed inside, then they narrowed to slits as indescribable sensations started to cascade throughout her body as he sank deeper and deeper. A burst of pain tore though her body making her whimper causing Sillian to stop his advancement in her. After a minute or so of waiting Shahvee nodded signaling him to continue. When he was barely half way in she was gasping in ecstasy and by the time he was the full way in she was moaning. Oh Mara this is better then she thought it would be! As Sillian started to thrust in and out of her as Shahvee began to moan out even more which only encouraged him to pick up the pace slightly, soon they both found a fast steady rhythm with Sillian's hands wrapped around her waist and Shahvee's arms around his head with her legs about his waist as well.

After a few minutes Shahvee's breathing pace begins to grow heavier and increases in speed. She tries to hide it, but this form of breathing creates barely noticeable hissing coming from her nose. Sillian acts as If he does not hear it, but he does. It lets him know that the tension is growing. And with that fact in mind, he starts to thrust slightly harder. He keeps stimulating her relentlessly, and watches as her body language slowly begins to scream for release.

"I can't hold it out any longer!" Shahvee's arches backwards, she screams loudly with a tense expression on her face. Sillian feels her vaginal muscles contracting and relaxing in a random, but quick pattern. These movements are too much for Sillian to bare. All his muscles tense up and he grips his love even tighter. Instinctively he presses down on her.

"Nnngg..!" Sillian whimper. In short, powerful bursts he quirts his semen into Shahvee's vagina.

After a few minutes pass there were no sounds beyond muttered declarations of love, kisses, and loud breathing. They laid there chest to chest, still intimately join and were at total peace.

"Hmm..i love you so much." Shahvee whispered to him.

"Probably as much as I love you." Sillian whispered back giving her a quick kiss.

yes. She was truly happy with her life.

_**So there you go guys. Another one shot down. Please leave a review telling me what you think. **_


End file.
